1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bathing caps and more particularly to a novel and improved bathing cap which protects the user's coiffure from getting wet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several designs of shower caps have been used in the past with differing degrees of protection for the hair while compromising its aesthetic look and appeal. An example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,805 issued to Mary Bozocos on Jan. 1, 1963. The problem with this shower cap is that it does not protect the hairdo of the user since it does not have a structure separating the crowns from the hair.
Other patents disclosing shower caps and similar articles are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,870,451; Des. 182,632; Des. 185,269; 3,009,159; 3,321,772; 3,394,406 and 3,480,967.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.